psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
The Creation Of God
Creation Of God Premise Conditioning has caused us to accept that God always was and always will be. Everything in the universe and in the spiritual realm had a beginning. It is illogical for one to assume an existence, either physically or spiritually without a starting point for that existence. Everything has to have, and had a beginning in the physical and spiritual dimension. Spiritual Dimension Argument 1 *The spirit and the spiritual dimension are eternal; the physical dimension may not be. The fact that everything exists as a result of everything else is the consequence of evolution, creation and progression. Counter Why do these two dimensions have different properties? How do we know they do? *In the Theory of Relativity, the concept that space and time are intertwined and inseparable aspects of a four-dimensional universe, which is given the name space-time, replace the intuitive notion of time as an independent entity. The existence of a fourth dimension is still being vastly debated. If we represent thought and emotion that is not physical, as existing in space, we must then accept the existence of another, a fourth dimension where these processes thrive. Our mind, thought, truth, intuition, intelligence, appreciation and awareness are all aspects of another dimension. Energy, or life is a fundamental attribute and function of the universe. Is it possible that our bodies build up and harness a minute amount of spiritual energy that is transferred into the spiritual dimension upon our death? Speculation is the first step to discovery. First we must consider what we know, then make speculalations on the unknown. Energy, or life Argument #The sun is a massive ball of energy, yet it is not alive. *'Counter' #What is spiritual energy? #Are there any equations describing it? #Is it used in physics? #*According to some scientists in New Delhi recent research, the biomedical part of life can be created through advanced applications of molecular biology and organic chemistry. But what really happens is that when the cells find out that they have to be part of a “union”, they communicate among themselves and form a larger life form. The process continues. While the process propagates, energy in the form of electromagnetic flux forms as a concentrated form of clustered energy. That clustered energy survives even if the physical body of the artificial life form is destroyed. The energy cluster is actually part of a larger cluster, which can be viewed as part of the whole universe. The life as we know is collection of cells with a “union” that is governed by that electromagnetic flux of energy. The energy is indestructible. The energy in the whole universe is interlinked and is part of a huge integrated infrastructure. It may even extent to multiple universes and dimensions. #Does this contradict item 1 which says that everything has a beginning, hence is not eternal? *Eternal basically means everlasting, without end. Infinity is also defined as eternity. Hypothetically we are able to define eternal and infinity in abstract terms, but mathematically we will never be able to fully define them because their quantity is too great. Some things being eternal may have had a beginning, such as spirituality, that man refers to as being God. **If some things that are eternal may have had a beginning, then some things that are eternal may also have an end. in which case they are no longer eternal. There is a basic falacy. Basic philosophical logic holds that if something has a beginning, it must have an end. Or, said differently, if something has a beginning, it is not eternal. #*Energy, once created, continues to exist. There are vast stores of latent energy in the atom. Concept of God #God is a loving, peaceful coexistence of spiritual souls including ours upon our physical demise. Argument 1 *What facts/observations supports this model of "God"? ** Truth and logic require a foundation, the foundation being our realization that our forefathers intentions for our soul's continuity was their conviction that God had personally spoken to his messengers and had instructed them in what God desired. Abraham according to Genesis was the first person with whom God chose to have a special relationship. His spirit as well as those of several others after him interacted with the Spirit of God; this was misinterpreted and others made claims that God had physically spoken with him. Soon thereafter God was viewed as having human-like features and one who performed great miracles on earth. Stories snowballed and by the time they were written down many others claimed to have physically conversed with God. All religious writings are by fallible men. God has not talked to them; if they heard voices they were schizophrenic. The Spirit of God may have inspired them or they just claimed to have spoken with God in order to elevate their standing amongst their peers or in the community. What was considered the truth about God was whatever society adopted thereof during their time when presuppositions of the concept of God was compared to a required domination by a ruler who was capable of enforcing laws adaptable for the society of that time period. **Most well known religious leaders achieved spiritual transcendence of a person’s spirit into “Dimensional Beyondness”. Abraham, Moses, Noah, Jesus, Muhammad, Buddha, Krishna, Bahá'u'lláh, Zoroaster, Ahmad, Nanak and many others of various faiths had achieved spiritual enlightenment by mastering the art of spiritual transcendence. Their messages have merit but also are open to misinterpretation by the messenger hence we have religious divergence. Social norms during the time period of their lives dictated their and their society's acceptance of a spiritual existence or a Supreme Spirit of Purity, (a God) of either, might, royalty, peace, or government. The existence of a deity or spiritual realm and its function is imperceivable to the mind but has at times been revealed to the human spirit. Inspiration can be a divine influence upon the spirit and subject to the mind’s interpretation. Messengers Of God Argument1 # How can one differentiate fakers from true Messiahs? #How can one judge the validity of the mind's interpretation of God's message. In other words, who is right: Christians, Jews, or Muslims (or any of the hundreds of conflicting religions). Counter *Until Jesus’ baptism by John at about the age of 30 he had been an obscure carpenter from Galilee. But the baptism marked the turning point in his life, his spirit interacted with the Spirit of God and he began to believe he could be the Messiah and he now had a mission. Jesus has been appropriately symbolically called the "Son of God" and "Prince of Peace" in the same way as it is applicable to many other messengers of God. They, as well as other "Men of God" who contributed to the compilation of the scriptures of the Qur’an, Bible and Torah were inspired by God to give us guidelines to live by. *Abraham, Moses, and Jesus were "messenger of God" whose mind interpreted their spirit's interaction with the Spirit of God according to his conditioning in that time period. Subsequent messengers were Muhammad, Ahmad, and Bahá’u’lláh. Sometimes messengers, due to their inadequacies, do not fulfill their obligation to inform the masses of their spirit's interaction with the Spirit of God. The mind's ability to interpret the spirit's interaction and messages is often deficient, hence we have the creation of various religions. *There will always be subsequent messengers as long as mankind exists. God's Intellect #God's intelligence is ever expanding and grows with the addition of each soul. Every soul is like a separate cell or atom on earth that combines with other cells or atoms to make up the existence of every living person, plant, animal and even the air that sustains all life; so also do souls perform, either individually or in unison. Any soul or spirit that is not with God cannot exist, and dies. Souls perform individually or cumulatively in the same way as entities in this dimension. Souls are a part of God as we are a part of this earth. #The bonding of the first two righteous souls, the first reasoning entities, must have originated somewhere in the universe; on our earth or on a planet in another solar system, possibly billions of years ago. The bonding of the first two souls created spiritual unity (God) which expanded and progressed, created a Cumulative Spiritual Intelligence; a spiritual unity, a oneness, a structured government-like Spiritual Collective; the Progressive and Accumulative Spiritual Intelligence of the universe existing in the spiritual dimension; a collective of the righteous souls who have passed into the spiritual realm; a spiritual continuity. Argument 1 #God is omnipotent. Therefore he is infinatly wise and cannot grow in intellect. If he makes mistakes, he is fallible and therefore not omnipotent. Counter #God is only omnipotent in the spiritual dimension. #God has no power in the physical dimension. *'Counter' Conjecture. How is the spiritual dimension distinct from spiritual dimensions? What is the evidence for such a dimension? #Pure Intelligence requires addition thereto to be of pure intention. (righteousness) Spiritual righteousness establishes lines of communications with God; lack thereof (immorality) causes a soul's demise upon physical death. God, similarly to almost everything in the universe, is cumulative and progressive; it evolves or ceases to exist. Once the soul is born, it continues it's journey throughout our lives and upon our physical demise it continues with God in eternity or it dies. *Is an insane person who is devoutly committed to God "righteous"? ** When a personality disorder affects the data input process, data is filtered. Brain injury does not supersede the soul; at that point data input simply ceases. If one seems to have severely impaired reasoning capabilities it does not necessarily mean that reasoning capabilities are not, or never were present. Sometimes reasoning capabilities cannot be displayed or communicated to another. **God, existing in a spiritual dimension, is cumulative and progressive rather than constant. The survival of God or the expansion of God's intelligence is not dependent upon the addition of souls, it expands and survives with or without them and needs no acknowledgment from any outside source. ***What threatens God's survival? ****Nothing threatens God’s survival. God continues eternally into infinity. **The spiritual realm is the ultimate destiny where order, reason, logic, rationality and common sense prevail. It is illogical to leave the spiritual existence in order to be in the physical world amongst chaos. **The so-called heavens are in the spiritual plane where distance and resistance are no obstacles. A spirit can instantly transpose itself to any other location. Physical beings will never be able to interact with the spiritual although our spirit has the capability to connect with the spiritual realm if all our physical senses are totally subdued. ***If souls combine into God in the spiritual plane, what is the meaning of "location"? ****Heaven is a word used to describe the spiritual plane. When Pope John Paul II visited Rome’s Jewish Synagogue he nurtured a rapprochement with Jews and Judaism and sought to heal the centuries-long breach between Christianity and Islam. He once described heaven as “neither an abstraction nor a physical place among the clouds, but a blessed community”. His interpretation was based on his insight and intellect. A community is a group that shares common characteristics or interests. In order to give equal weight to all beliefs one has to admit that the ultimate truth is indecipherable by the human mind and can only be divulged to the spirit which also often misinterprets its meaning, hence we have various religions and beliefs. Evidence # What type of epistemological methods are used to investigate God? # What evidence has been gathered to explain God? # What evidence has been gathered to substantiate the existence of a spiritual dimension? # What relationship exists between the physical and spiritual dimension? # Does God contradict the scientific establishment as do the sacred texts of the majority of the world's religions inspired by God. #*Physical proof of God is nonexistent because God is spirit. Evidence is proof, something that shows what is true. Truth is established by testifying, bearing witness, attesting, declaring under oath that what is testified to, is actuality. In a court of law, as in civil action, evidence is presented and the validity of this evidence is assessed by a judge or jury who rule on it; their decision is accepted and it is determined that proof has been established by a preponderance of the evidence. Throughout several millennia evidence has been presented that a spiritual existence, the Spirit of God has interacted with our spirit via inspiration to write what are considered the Holy Scriptures. All spiritual interactions are translated by the Messenger’s preconditioned fallible mind; hence you have various religions. God does not contradict anything in the physical universe; fallible men wrote the so-called sacred texts. ------------------- Links *Transcendology *Kurt Kawohl *God